Truth Revealed
by JenMerizi
Summary: Quand une vieille femme annonce une guerre sur Camelot, Uther est forcé de révéler certains secrets. Mais Morgane, qui n'accepte pas son mensonge, se réfugie vers ses amis et celle avec qui elle partage un lien très fort. Lorsque la guerre éclate, vont-ils tous rester fidèles à leurs idéaux? L'union fait-elle vraiment la force? Post saison 1-Début saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Morgane dormait d'un sommeil agité dans la spacieuse chambre qu'elle occupait à l'intérieur du château. Son corps tremblait et de petits sons stridents résonnaient dans le calme de la nuit. Elle était en train de faire un des ces rêves qui l'empêchent de dormir sereinement, ces rêves qui la réveillent chaque nuit et qui lui glacent le sang.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et leur vert initial se transforma en un jaune éclatant. Des flammes jaillirent alors de nulle part et les rideaux de la chambre prirent feu. Morgane se réveilla en sursaut et assista impuissante à l'embrasement de la pièce.

-Morgane !, cria Gwen en entrant. Que se passe t-il ?

-Gwen, je…

-Vite, il faut sortir d'ici ! Venez !

Gwen prit Morgane par la main et l'attira à l'extérieur de la chambre en flamme. Uther et quelques chevaliers, attirés par la fumée, arrivèrent en courant vers elles et le Roi enlaça sa pupille.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? J'ai eu si peur en voyant toute cette fumée sortir de ta chambre. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… Tout a pris feu d'un coup… Je n'ai rien fait pour…

-Ce n'est rien mon enfant, le principal est que tu ailles bien. Nous trouverons la cause de ces flammes, je te le promets, dit Uther en essayant de calmer Morgane. Toi, reprit-il en indiquant Gwen, emmènes la chez Gaius et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

-Oui, Sire.

Morgane suivit alors son amie en direction du médecin pendant qu'Uther ordonnait aux chevaliers d'aller chercher de l'eau le plus vite possible.

Arrivées devant la porte, Gwen frappa et appela Gaius. Mais elle comprit que le médecin ne se réveillerait sûrement pas car il devait dormir d'un sommeil profond. On était au beau milieu de la nuit après tout. Gwen avança alors sa main vers la poignée, mais avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne Merlin apparut sur le seuil, visiblement encore endormi.

-Gwen… Dame Morgane… Que faites-vous là à cette heure ci ? Ce n'est absolument pas l'heure de se...

- Il y a le feu Merlin ! Dans les appartements de Morgane ! Tu peux nous laisser entrer ?

Merlin s'effaça lentement en essayant d'assimiler ce que Gwen venait de lui crier et les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Morgane s'assit silencieusement sur un tabouret sans prêter attention à Gaius qui venait de s'éveiller.

-Gaius ! Vite, levez-vous ! Vous devez examiner Morgane, elle a pris feu !, dit Merlin d'une traite, comprenant enfin les mots de son amie.

-Doucement mon garçon… Qu'est-ce qui est en feu ? Sûrement pas Dame Morgane… Comment allez-vous mon enfant ?, demanda t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Le médecin l'examina en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. En effet, Morgane s'était murée dans le silence. La jeune femme était d'une extrême pâleur. Elle était immobile et ses yeux apeurés fixaient un point imaginaire face à elle. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de formuler une phrase mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Morgane tourna alors son regard vers Gaius. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui s'écoulaient maintenant sans retenue sur ses joues. Gwen s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la calmer. Pendant ce temps, le médecin attira Merlin à l'écart des deux jeunes femmes.

-Que s'est t-il exactement passé, Merlin ?, commença Gaius d'un air inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Elles sont arrivées ici, me disant que la chambre de Morgane avait prit feu sans explication. Je crains que personne ne sache comment il s'est déclenché.

Gaius fronça les sourcils et dit à voix basse :

-Je crois que nous connaissons tout les deux l'origine de ce feu, Merlin.

-Vous croyez que c'est l'œuvre de la magie ? Que Morgane est… est une sorcière ?, murmura t-il.

Après tout, le dragon l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit que Dame Morgane était dotée de magie. Mais il lui avait aussi révélé que sa magie n'était pas aussi bienfaisante que celle du jeune homme. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, il voulait changer le destin de Morgane. Il devait le faire. Et il en avait le pouvoir.

Il avait du mal à imaginer la jeune femme charmante et pleine de compassion devenir un jour cette sorcière insensible et froide. Le doute fit alors place à de l'espoir dans le cœur de Merlin. Morgane était comme lui ! Et qu'importe ce que lui avait dit Kilgarrah, une joie immense le submergea.

Il s'était senti si seul depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Malgré son amitié avec Gwen, et Arthur qui se montrait parfois bienveillant envers lui, il n'était jamais lui-même. Il n'y a qu'à Gaius qu'il n'était pas obligé de mentir, mais même le médecin ne pouvait pas entièrement comprendre ce que _lui_ vivait au quotidien. Avec Morgane il pourrait enfin se dévoiler, ne pas se sentir enfermé dans un mensonge sans fin. Et il se jura qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais la sorcière que Kilgarrah avait prédite.

-Vous croyez qu'elle le sait ? Si c'est le cas, je peux lui parler, la rassurer, reprit Merlin plein d'espoir.

-Je pense qu'elle s'en doute, un feu ne prend pas sans raison. Mais quoiqu'il arrive Merlin, personne de doit être au courant pour toi. C'est trop dangereux.

-Mais si elle est comme moi ! Elle ne le dirait à personne ! Ni pour moi, ni pour elle… S'il vous plaît Gaius, laissez moi lui parler, implora Merlin.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors fait le. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, Merlin… Ce n'est pas sans danger.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha alors de Morgane qui avait retrouvé un peu de couleur mais qui était toujours en état de choc. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, pas à l'aise en compagnie de ses propres amis. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle partage ses pensées avec les autres.

Bien sûr elle pourrait tout dire à Gwen, elles étaient amies après tout. Mais si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors son amie ne la croirait jamais. Elle l'a mettrait peut être en danger, ou pire : Gwen pourrait avoir peur d'elle.

Elle possédait la magie.

La même magie qui était interdite et punie de mort à Camelot. Si jamais Uther l'apprenait, il la ferait exécuter sur le champ même si elle était sa pupille. La jeune femme se sentait telle une étrangère et un sentiment d'insécurité la rongeait.

Alors non, elle ne dirait rien, à personne. C'était_ son_ secret et elle était bien déterminée à ce qu'il en reste un.

-Gwen, peux-tu nous laisser un instant s'il te plaît ?, demanda Morgane à sa servante en se levant.

-Ma Dame, le Roi m'a ordonné de rester avec vous et je ne veux pas vous laisser seule après…

-C'est bon Gwen, ne t'en fait pas. Gaius et Merlin sont là si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, dit-elle en accompagnant son amie jusqu'à la porte.

Gwen se retira donc, après avoir demandé d'un regard à Merlin de bien veiller sur sa maîtresse. Elle décida d'aller voir comment se déroulait l'extinction et l'investigation du la chambre de Morgane.

-Gaius, voulez-vous me poser une question ?, demanda Morgane, intriguée par le regard insistant qui lui portait le médecin.

-Non pas moi… Je pense que je vais vous laissez vous reposez maintenant. Prévenez-moi si vous voulez quelque chose.

Gaius sortit alors de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Merlin et Morgane seuls. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisser son jeune protégé parler de ses pouvoirs à la pupille du Roi. Merlin pouvait être tellement têtu parfois !

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Merlin lui avait dit à propos de Morgane. Elle était destinée à faire le mal, à détruire tout ce qu'Arthur et Merlin auraient bâti ensemble. Mais après tout, si Merlin se dévoilait maintenant, tout pourrait peut-être changer.

-Morgane, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… de très important…, hésita Merlin.

-Toi et Gaius… pourquoi me regardiez-vous de cette façon ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non ce n'est pas de votre faute… C'est juste que… il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur. Vous êtes née comme ça, vous ne pouvez rien y changer et…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Merlin ? C'est toi qui me fais peur maintenant !

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, ce que vous ressentez… Je peux sentir votre hésitation. Morgane, vous pouvez me le dire. Votre secret est trop lourd, laissez-moi le porter avec vous, implora Merlin.

-C'est un secret Merlin, je ne peux pas le révéler à n'importe qui.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis votre ami ! Je suis… je suis comme vous ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne vous trahirai jamais.

-Com… comme moi ? Tu veux dire… que toi aussi tu pourrais mettre le feu à ta chambre juste en regardant les rideaux et en…

-Oui ! Je suis un sorcier !, cria Merlin, fier et heureux de pouvoir enfin le dire si librement.

Il se fichait de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre, il avait attendu si longtemps pour enfin s'affirmer. Pour enfin être lui-même.

Morgane sentit alors son souffle faiblir. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et dut s'asseoir pour de ne pas tomber.

Merlin venait de lui avouer, sans retenue, qu'il était un sorcier. Il l'avait dit avec une telle énergie qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Et maintenant, elle aussi voulait le crier, se libérer de cette pression et de cette peur qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu Uther.

Morgane se sentit alors moins sûre d'elle. Cette détermination à devenir un mensonge aux yeux de tous laissa place à de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir partager son lourd fardeau avec un ami. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher, elle voulait simplement tout dire à Merlin, sans retenue.

Elle voulait être libre.

-Tu es… Alors ça veut dire que tu me comprends vraiment… parce que… moi aussi je suis une sorcière ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je possède la magie !, cria-t-elle tout à coup.

Peu importe si quelqu'un entendait. Car à cet instant là, Morgane était heureuse, elle était avec une personne qui la comprenait et qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.

Morgane était libre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**D'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, et particulièrement à **Ma** et** SunnySmile2413**,** **qui ont laissés des reviews.**

**Un deuxième chapitre plus court et qui fait un tout petit peu avancer l'intrigue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D.**

_**Disclaimer : ****Merlin ainsi que les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la BBC.**_

**Chapitre 2**

Uther entra dans les appartements de Gaius et se précipita vers sa pupille qu'il embrassa. Merlin cru alors que le Roi avait entendu la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Morgane et s'écarta sans la lâcher du regard.

-Ta chambre n'est plus en feu mais tu devras dormir dans une autre pièce cette nuit, il y a encore des cendres et l'odeur ne s'est pas dissipée. Ou est ta servante ? Je lui ai demandé de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne. Et ou est Gaius ?, s'inquiéta le Roi.

-Je me sentais bien et je suis sûre que Gaius avait plein de choses à faire. Quant à Gwen, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'elle voulait, ne lui en voulez pas, mentis Morgane en regardant Merlin, rassuré.

-Si tout va bien alors… Arthur est en train de chercher l'origine de ce feu, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Je suis certain qu'il en trouvera la cause. Bien, je dois présider le Conseil mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je le suspendrais.

Le Roi repartit donc, laissant Merlin et Morgane à nouveau seuls. La jeune femme se leva et se rapprocha de Merlin.

-J'ai cru qu'il avait entendu… Vous croyez que…

-Il ne doit pas savoir, le coupa Morgane. Jamais. S'il apprenait, il nous tuerait, Merlin ! Notre magie doit rester un secret.

Ils virent alors Gaius sur le seuil de la porte et Morgane se tourna, affolée, vers Merlin, la peur dans les yeux.

-N'ayez crainte Morgane, j'ai l'habitude de garder le secret, dit malicieusement le médecin en regardant Merlin.

-Vous savez pour lui ? Alors nous pouvons vous faire confiance pour ne le dire à personne ? Surtout pas au Roi.

-Je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets. Je suis content que Merlin puisse enfin partager son don avec un de ses semblables. Mais je dois vous dire de faire très attention. Morgane, vous devrez apprendre à contrôler votre magie si vous ne voulez pas que des incidents tels que celui de cette nuit arrivent.

-Nous serons prudents Gaius ! Ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ? Personne d'autre que vous, et Morgane désormais, n'est au courant. Et j'ai toujours utilisé ma magie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même Arthur.

-Arthur ne le verrait pas même si tu la pratiquais devant son nez. Il est trop aveugle et idiot pour cela, répliqua Morgane en souriant.

-Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, Ma Dame !, répondit Merlin.

Ils partirent alors tous les trois dans un rire qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque Gwen entra dans la pièce.

-Ai-je raté quelque chose ?, commença la jeune femme

-Nous étions juste en train de parler de notre brillant Prince !, répondit Merlin.

-Ne serais-ce pas ironique, Merlin ? Arthur est un bon Prince, il mérite son titre et ce n'est pas un idiot… pas toujours.

-C'est bon Gwen, nous ne sommes pas aveugles ! Tu veux plutôt dire qu'Arthur est _ton_ Prince et quoi qu'il fasse tu le défendras toujours. C'est normal d'agir de cette façon pour la personne qui t'est la plus chère, dit Morgane pleine de malice.

Son amie avait beau le nier, elle voyait comment Gwen regardait Arthur, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Gwen se surpris alors à rougir. Morgane avait raison. Elle avait du mal à se le dire mais les mots de son amie résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Son Prince, la personne qui lui est la plus chère_!

Tout le monde semblait croire qu'elle aimait Arthur, cela paraissait si simple quand ils le disaient! Mais pas pour elle, sa relation avec le Prince de Camelot n'était PAS simple. Et même si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui... ce n'était pas réciproque. Ou l'était-ce?

Gwen ne savais plus quoi penser, les mots de Morgane l'avaient touchés plus qu'ils n'auraient dus. Ils l'avaient fait réfléchir à ses sentiments, et avaient même fait apparaître un mince espoir en elle. Peut être qu'un jour ses rêves deviendront réalité. Peut être qu'un jour elle trouvera assez de force en elle pour avouer ce qu'elle ressent à _son _Prince.

Mais ce jour était encore bien loin, malheureusement. Elle se fit alors la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, elle attendrait, elle serait patiente. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, ses amis le savaient. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur le sache lui aussi.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

-Des affaires de la plus haute importance nous attendent aujourd'hui, chers Membres du Conseil. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les appartements de Dame Morgane ont pris feu tôt ce matin, dit Uther d'une voix forte. Mon fils, Arthur, a mené des recherches approfondies dans cette chambre mais n'a malheureusement rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer l'origine d'un tel brasier. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que ces flammes ont été déclenchées volontairement. Ceci est l'œuvre de la magie ! Arthur, je veux que toi et tes chevaliers trouviez le coupable ! Uses de tous les moyens pour l'attraper et amènes le moi une fois que tu l'auras arrêté, je ne tolérerai pas un tel acte se reproduire !, conclu le Roi.

-Mais père, peut-être qu'une bougie mal éteinte est tombée et a enflammé les rideaux. Ce n'est peut-être pas de la magie.

-_Peut-être _? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de douter quand il s'agit de magie ! Je veux que tu trouves ce sorcier !

-Oui, Sire.

Arthur quitta la pièce en compagnie de ses chevaliers, en ayant bien l'intention de ne pas décevoir son père.

**Si vous voulez critiquer ou me donner des conseils, n'hésitez pas :D. J'attends vos impressions et vos reviews.**

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain dans l'après-midi.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à mes deux reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

-Debout, debout Sire ! Vous avez un programme très chargé aujourd'hui : entraînement, adoubement, Conseil, recherches et j'en passe !

Merlin ouvrit en grand les rideaux des appartements du Prince pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait croire, parfois, que celui qui était destiné à être le plus grand Roi que Camelot ait jamais connu, soit aussi feignant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il passait ses journées à faire des corvées, tout de même !

-Mmmmh, Merlin… Laisse-moi tranquille, le soleil est à peine levé. On a tout le temps devant nous…

-_Nous _? Je ne vais pas faire vos devoirs de Prince à votre place ! Maintenant il faut vous lever Arthur, votre père vous attends pour débuter le Conseil.

Arthur maugréa encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Merlin, lassé d'attendre, tira le Prince hors de son lit. Arthur se résigna alors à se glisser hors de sa couette mais Merlin, qui tirait encore, l'attira plus vite qu'il ne pensait et le Prince tomba sur le sol de sa chambre. Il attrapa alors son serviteur par le cou et le fit basculer en avant. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux étalés sur le sol, se criant l'un sur l'autre.

-Ce que vous avez fait est déloyal, je voulais juste vous aider !, dit Merlin.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'aidais en me tirant comme ça !, répondit Arthur indigné, en se relevant. Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois Merlin !

Merlin se releva à son tour et entrepris d'habiller le Prince._ Cette journée commençait décidément bien_, se dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé de mon lit ! Heureusement que j'avais nettoyé le sol sinon vous auriez été recouvert de poussière et ce n'est pas…

-Heureusement pour toi Merlin, j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent ! Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Arthur, enfin habillé, partit à grands pas en direction du Conseil, espérant ne pas être trop en retard. Merlin attendit que le Prince soit hors de vue pour souffler et murmurer :

-Tête de cuillère.

-Qui traites-tu ainsi ?

Merlin, qui était en train de ranger la chambre en désordre, se retourna vers la porte en sursaut et vit Morgane qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Euh... Certainement pas vous en tout cas. Le Prince n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'il devrait l'être parfois, répondit Merlin.

Morgane regarda alors suspicieusement dans le couloir et, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne s'y trouvait, s'avança vers le jeune magicien.

-Oui on dirait bien. Ecoutes, Gaius m'a demandé de contrôler ma magie mais… J'ai bien peur de ne pas y être capable, surtout la nuit, commença Morgane incertaine de la façon dont elle pourrait demander sa faveur à Merlin.

Elle voulait tellement être capable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs et était en même temps terrifiée à l'idée de les utiliser. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide et une seule personne pouvait la lui donner.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ? A pratiquer la magie ?, devina Merlin. Mais Arthur est à la recherche du sorcier qui a mis le feu à votre chambre. Le Roi croit qu'il se cache encore ici, à Camelot. Ca serait dangereux de pratiquer maintenant.

-Je pense que tu ferais un bon professeur… Et j'ai hâte d'appendre. Au diable Uther et sa peur de la magie, il ne me soupçonnera jamais de toute façon.

Merlin n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la demande de Morgane et ils décidèrent de commencer dès maintenant. Ils profitèrent du fait qu'Arthur et son père étaient en plein Conseil et qu'ils ne viendraient sûrement pas les embêter.

Les deux magiciens allèrent donc dans la forêt près du château pour pratiquer tranquillement et s'installèrent sur deux rochers qui leur servaient de chaise. Merlin commença alors à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait présenter la magie à Morgane. Il opta pour la manière la plus simple et décida de lui montrer un sort basique.

-_Risan brond !_

Une petite flamme s'éleva d'un tas de feuilles amassé près d'eux et bientôt, un petit feu se forma.

-Alors c'est ça… ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête la nuit dernière ? J'avoue que c'est moins effrayant comme ça, venant de toi. C'est tellement beau, tellement pur, s'émerveilla Morgane. Comment Uther peut-il rejeter une telle chose ?

La jeune femme sentit alors une vague de joie s'installer en elle. La magie de Merlin était si merveilleuse, elle sortait de lui si normalement, si facilement. Sa magie n'était pas comme toutes celles qu'elle avait vue auparavant, noires et destructrices. Merlin la pratiquait avec tellement de délicatesse, presque avec amour. C'était comme s'il manipulait sa propre vie.

Puis elle repensa à Uther. Uther qui ne voyait pas la magie telle qu'elle était réellement, qui la haïssait et la craignait comme la peste. Morgane voulait changer ça, lui monter que la magie pouvait faire le bien. Mais le Roi avant trop longtemps vécu dans le déni pour accepter une telle chose.

-Uther ne comprend pas car il n'est pas comme nous. Nous ne pouvons pas rejeter la magie car elle fait partie de nous. Sans la magie, nous ne serions rien… et sans nous, sans personnes qui la pratiquent pour le bien, elle ne serait rien non plus. A vous maintenant, essayez de faire apparaître une flamme… Mais essayez de ne pas faire brûler toute la forêt, ça ne serait pas très discret.

-_Risan brond. _

Morgane répéta la formule que Merlin avait prononcé mais rien n'apparut, pas même une étincelle. La jeune magicienne regarda alors son ami d'un air déçu.

-C'est normal la première fois, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous voulez apprendre, il va falloir être patient et persévérant. Réessayez, ayez confiance en vous. Concentrez-vous sur ces feuilles et ressentez votre magie. Allez la chercher au plus profond de vous-même et libérez-la.

Morgane ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les crépitements qu'elle pouvait sentir au niveau de sa poitrine.

Les mots de Merlin résonnèrent en elle, _ressentez votre magie, libérez-la._

Elle pouvait la sentir maintenant, elle croyait en elle. Morgane inspira profondément et rouvrit ses yeux qui se tintèrent de jaune.

-_Risan brond !_, souffla t elle d'un coup.

Une flamme jaillit alors de l'amas de feuilles qu'elle avait fixé du regard tout en prononçant la formule et le tas se transforma en un brasier ardent et étincelant. Elle l'avait fait ! Sa magie était à l'œuvre ! Et c'était sans danger, elle pouvait sentir le feu qu'elle avait allumé. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le maîtriser et qu'il ne serait pas hors de contrôle comme celui qu'elle avait déclenché dans sa chambre par inadvertance.

-C'est magnifique Merlin ! Je la sens... ma magie… je la sens en moi, elle ne fait qu'un avec mon corps !

-C'est… c'est fantastique, Morgane ! Un débutant n'aurait fait apparaître qu'une étincelle, et vous avez allumé un feu !, s'exclama Merlin subjugué par les pouvoirs de la jeune femme. C'est merveilleux ! Essayez de l'éteindre maintenant.

-Sans formule ? Je n'y connais absolument rien Merlin ! Si tu ne…

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, j'en suis sûr. Votre magie est puissante Morgane, vous y arriverez. Focalisez-vous sur le feu et dites-vous que vous voulez l'éteindre. Ne pensez qu'à ça.

Morgane se concentra alors de nouveau sur le brasier jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus qu'un seul désir : _éteindre le feu_.

Elle se le répétait sans cesse et sentit la magie l'envahir à nouveau. Ses yeux verts changèrent alors une nouvelle fois de couleur et le feu qu'elle avait crée s'affaiblit doucement jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Des mois passèrent sans qu'Arthur ne trouve le sorcier responsable du feu et il réussit même à dissuader son père de continuer les recherches.

Merlin et Morgane, eux, pratiquèrent encore et encore la magie. Le jeune sorcier rejoignait Morgane dans la forêt dès qu'il en avait fini avec les tâches qu'Arthur s'obstinait à lui donner. Les pouvoirs de la jeune femme grandissaient et s'amélioraient de jour en jour, ce qui les émerveilla tous les deux.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

_Une vielle femme marchait dans les couloirs du château comme si elle était guidée par un fil invisible. Ses cheveux étaient, malgré l'âge avancé de la femme, d'un blond étincelant et ses yeux bougeaient avec la vivacité d'une personne ayant la moitié de son âge. Soudain, la femme disparut et laissa place à la cours du château. _

_Du sang coulait le long des pavés et de nombreux corps gisaient sans vie sur la place. La citadelle était en feu, les bannières aux couleurs de Camelot étaient déchirées et une épée luisait sous la lumière de la lune. Uther apparut alors, épuisé et en larmes. _

_Dans ses bras se trouvait son fils. Immobile. Mort._

_**Si vous ne comprenez pas très bien la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre qui ne sera pas posté avant mercredi après midi, je pense.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à SunnySmile2413 et Ma!**

**Voilà la suite promise!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Sa respiration était rapide et courte. Ils étaient revenus… ces cauchemars effrayants qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la première fois où Merlin lui avait appris l'art de la magie. Elle s'était sentie alors libérée et dormait toutes les nuits d'un sommeil profond.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Arthur…, murmura t elle. Arthur… non. Merlin… je dois aller voir Merlin.

Morgane prononça tout haut ses pensées pour se donner du courage et sortit de son lit. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et était prise de vertiges. La jeune femme s'appuya sur une chaise et sortit de la pièce en prenant un châle.

Elle se hâta vers les appartements de Gaius et poussa la porte sans même toquer. Morgane avança ensuite silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller le médecin et entra dans la petite chambre qu'occupait Merlin. Il dormait si profondément qu'elle hésita un instant avant de se pencher sur lui et de le secouer délicatement.

-Merlin, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

-Mmmmh, Morgane que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez un problème ?

-J'ai fait un rêve… un horrible rêve. Je dois t'en parler.

Merlin se leva péniblement et dit en baillant :

-Venez, trouvons un endroit où nous pourrons parler.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un recoin sombre du château, certains de ne pas se faire entendre.

-C'est bon, ici nous sommes tranquilles. Parlez-moi Morgane.

-C'était affreux… Il y avait du sang partout et… Arthur… il était… mort… Arthur était mort !

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien Merlin ! Les rêves que j'ai eu auparavant… ils m'avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Et ils se sont réalisés…, reprit Morgane choquée par ses propres mots.

Merlin se tut. Il savait que son amie avait raison. Les rêves de Morgane étaient des visions du futur, des prémonitions. Ce que Morgane venait de lui dévoiler l'avait fortement effrayé et l'inquiétude s'installait en lui.

Le danger menaçait et maintenant ils le savaient tous les deux, le temps de l'apprentissage et de la tranquillité était révolu.

Il devait aller voir le dragon, lui demander conseil.

-D'accord, mais nous ne devons pas nous affoler pour l'instant. Si nous voulons empêcher ceci d'arriver, nous devons agir prudemment. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, venez.

Merlin entraîna Morgane par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots de Camelot.

Deux gardes presque endormis étaient assis autour d'une table. Ils jouaient aux cartes pour ne pas s'assoupir et n'avaient pas remarqué les deux magiciens en haut de l'escalier.

-Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ? Tu veux nous faire enfermer dans les geôles ?, s'inquiéta Morgane.

-Non, vous verrez. Faites-moi confiance.

Merlin avança sa main vers les tonneaux entassés à côté des gardes et murmura :

-_Forbige dacerne !_

Un des fûts se détacha alors de la pile et roula jusque dans la pièce adjacente. Les gardes, surpris, se regardèrent et allèrent récupérer le tonneau.

Merlin et Morgane descendirent alors l'escalier et traversèrent à toute allure la pièce dans laquelle les gardes se trouvaient avant que ceux-ci ne bougent. Les deux jeunes sorciers arrivèrent alors dans un endroit du château jusqu'alors inconnu de Morgane.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite dans une galerie qui les emmena dans les profondeurs du château. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une immense grotte vide et sombre. Morgane alluma un feu avec ses pouvoirs et la cavité s'éclaira.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas dangereux, dit Merlin pour rassurer la jeune femme qui regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle. Kilgarrah ! Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous m'entendez !

Un grognement et un bruissement se firent alors entendre. Soudain, le dragon apparut devant eux et Morgane recula d'un pas, ébahie par l'envergure de la créature. Kilgarrah atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux et posa son regard sur Merlin.

-Jeune magicien. Pourquoi es-tu là cette fois ? Qu'as-tu encore fait qui requiert mon aide ?, demanda le dragon.

-Ne voyez-vous donc pas qui se tient à mes côtés ?

Kilgarrah tourna alors la tête et vit la personne mentionnée par Merlin. Ses yeux dorés se figèrent sur Morgane.

-Pourquoi la sorcière est-elle ici, Merlin ?, rugit-il. Ne t'ai-je donc pas averti de la menace qu'elle représentait ?

-Elle n'est d'aucun danger ! Elle n'est pas maléfique, je vous le promets ! Et elle sait pour moi.

-Merlin, de quoi parlez-vous ?, dit Morgane en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ne parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

-La sorcière n'aurait jamais dû apprendre que tu es un sorcier ! Je t'avais prévenu Merlin ! Mais comme d'habitude tu as ignoré mes conseils !

Morgane s'avança alors vers le dragon et celui-ci la regarda d'un air accusateur.

-Si vous avez un problème avec ma présence ici et le fait que je possède la magie, prenez en vous à moi, pas à Merlin. Je ne le trahirais jamais ! Nous sommes identiques !

Merlin se rapprocha d'elle et cria au dragon :

-Elle a rêvé qu'Arthur mourrait !

-Je ne peux nier cela, jeune magicien. Les pouvoirs de la sorcière sont très puissants et ses rêves doivent être pris au sérieux.

-Alors Arthur va mourir ? Vraiment ? , s'inquiéta Morgane.

-Non, ses visions ne se réalisent pas toujours ! Il doit y avoir un moyen d'éviter cela !, dit Merlin.

-A toi de juger, jeune sorcier. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Quant à la sorcière, tu dois agir Merlin, la menace qu'elle représente va créer le chaos au cœur de Camelot.

Merlin, irrité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre prit Morgane par la main et l'attira en arrière.

-Venez, il croit avoir toujours raison et se croit indispensable. Mais cette fois, il à tort !, cria Merlin en direction du dragon.

Les deux sorciers repartirent alors en direction des cachots et entendirent un puissant rugissement provenant de la grotte.

-De quoi parlait-il, Merlin ? Pourquoi était-il si contrarié par ma présence ?, demanda Morgane, une fois que Merlin avait une nouvelle fois éloigné les gardes.

Ils marchaient à présent dans les couloirs du château, en direction de la chambre du jeune homme.

-Kilgarrah est un dragon, il sait ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. Un peu comme vous, mais plus clairement. Il a vu que vous possédiez la magie et que vous l'utiliseriez de la façon la plus horrible… Pour détruire et pour tuer, dit Merlin à contrecœur. Mais il se trompe, vous n'avez pas encore utilisé votre magie. Vous avez juste appris à la canaliser.

-Et si jamais il dit vrai ? Et si jamais, un jour, je me détournais du droit chemin ? S'il voit clairement le futur… il a peut-être raison.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Pourquoi tourneriez-vous le dos à vos amis ? Je sais que vous ne pourriez jamais… Et je me suis fait la promesse que je ne vous laisserai pas, que je vous protégerai de ce destin.

-Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant… je suppose.

Ils se séparèrent et Merlin rentra dans sa chambre tandis que Morgane repartit vers la sienne.

La jeune femme essayait de ne plus songer aux mots du dragon mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle s'était tut pour ne pas inquiéter Merlin, mais au fond d'elle la peur régnait.

Elle s'installa confortablement sous les couettes de son lit mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Son rêve revenait sans cesse la hanter dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

**Prochain chapitre ce week-end :D**

**(Je voulais aussi préciser que cette histoire ne tournera pas en ship Mergana, même si les deux personnages principaux sont Morgane et Merlin. Elle sera plutôt sur l'amitié qui lie tous nos personnages.)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

-Morgane, vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis votre réveil.

Gwen regarda son amie avec inquiétude. Morgane n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi calme et elle voyait bien que quelque chose la préoccupait. De grandes cernes s'étaient formées sous les yeux de son amie et elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-Ce n'est rien Gwen, juste une peu de fatigue. Ne t'en fais pas, dit Morgane d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Mais sa servante ne la croyait pas et en s'approchant d'elle répondit :

-Non, il y a quelque chose. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Que se passe t-il ? Vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez.

-Gwen, je… Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, je te l'assure. C'est mon problème, je ne veux pas t'y mêler. C'est trop dangereux et…

Elle s'arrêta, sentant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit.

-Dangereux ?, répéta Gwen en s'approchant de son amie. Quel est votre problème ? Laissez-moi vous aider.

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! J'aimerai pouvoir… mais je ne peux pas. Gwen promets-moi de ne plus t'inquiéter de ça, implora Morgane.

-Si vous avez peur, si vous êtes en danger… je ne peux pas vous laisser y faire face seule.

-Je ne suis pas en danger, Gwen !

-Alors qui ?

- Personne !, répliqua rapidement Morgane.

Elle voulait tellement tout lui avouer. En voyant le regard que Gwen lui lançait, elle était tentée de tout lui dire. Son amie la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ses craintes à propos d'Arthur et encore moins lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Gwen aimait Arthur et lui dire qu'il allait mourir l'aurait anéantie.

Elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui avouer. Mais c'était trop dur. Les yeux de son amie la suppliaient et Morgane avait l'impression que Gwen pouvait lire en elle. Lui mentir était un supplice qui ne pouvait plus durer.

-Je… je possèdelamagie, dit Morgane d'une traite.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? C'était incompréhensible.

Morgane souffla, posa son regard sur le sol, ne trouvant pas la force de regarder Gwen dans les yeux, et reprit plus lentement :

-Je possède la magie.

Gwen resta bouche bée et sa respiration s'arrêta. Qu'avait-elle dit ? La magie ? Morgane est une sorcière ?

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et prit le temps d'examiner les mots de son amie. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Morgane venait de lui dire qu'elle possédait la magie.

-Vous… Mais c'est… Je…, bégaya Gwen. La magie est une force maléfique et vous ne l'êtes pas !, dit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Ce n'est pas maléfique Gwen, seul les gens qui l'utilisent pour causer le mal le sont, répondit Morgane en se rapprochant de son amie.

Gwen recula d'un pas et la jeune magicienne lui dit :

-Je t'en pris Gwen, n'ai pas peur de moi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Ma magie n'est pas mauvaise, je te l'assure. S'il te plait…

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous mais… comment puis-je être sûre que vos pouvoirs ne sont pas malfaisants ?

Morgane sourit et avança sa main vers les cheveux de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance, dit-elle en voyant les yeux de Gwen se plisser. _Sacide falwer !_

Une fleur apparut alors au dessus de l'oreille gauche de Gwen et un bouquet se matérialisa dans ses mains.

-C'est magnifique !, s'extasia Gwen. Ces fleurs sont merveilleuses.

-Tu es rassurée maintenant ?, demanda Morgane en souriant.

Gwen ne put répondre tant elle était émerveillée. C'était incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la magie pouvait faire ce genre de choses.

-Absolument rassurée, oui ! J'en serais presque jalouse même !, dit Gwen en riant.

-Crois-moi Gwen, il n'y a aucune raison d'en être jalouse.

Morgane avait dit cela avec tristesse et anxiété. Comme si sa propre magie lui faisait peur… Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? La magie était proscrite et punie de mort à Camelot !

-Oh Morgane, je suis désolé…. Je ne pensais pas…, commença-t-elle en posant le bouquet sur la table.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Gwen. Je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire, je t'ai mise en danger.

-Je ne suis pas en danger, Morgane. Si personne d'autre ne le sais et que nous gardons le secret... Rien ne pourra arriver, ni à vous, ni à moi.

-Uther ne doit en aucun cas le découvrir ! Si jamais il l'apprenait…

-Personne ne saura, jamais. Je vous le promets. Ce sera notre secret. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, conclu Gwen pour apaiser son amie.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bien, allons faire un tour sur le marché, j'ai envie de me promener, répliqua Morgane en prenant Gwen par le bras.

La magicienne était rassérénée maintenant. Son amie était au courant pour elle, et lui annoncer n'avait pas été si compliqué qu'elle ne le croyait. L'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait s'était dissipée à l'instant même où sa magie s'était libérée, faisant apparaître de magnifiques fleurs. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait être plus simple dorénavant. Elle était sûre que Gwen ne la trahirait jamais et qu'elle l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Ses craintes à propos d'Arthur l'avaient quittée et elle n'avait désormais que le sourire radieux de son amie en tête

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

-Allez, Merlin ! Bouge un peu ! Ou serais-tu trop fatigué peut-être ? Parce que moi, pas le moins du monde !

Arthur, armé d'une épée, frappait lourdement le bouclier derrière lequel Merlin s'était réfugié. Le Prince se réjouissait à malmener son serviteur devant les chevaliers hilares présents à l'entraînement.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, Sire, dit Merlin en posant le bouclier à terre après s'être assuré qu'Arthur n'allait pas frapper à nouveau. J'ai juste besoin d'une petite pause.

-Une pause, hein ?

Arthur leva précipitamment son bras armé et abattu brutalement son épée sur Merlin, qui eut à peine le temps de replacer le bouclier devant lui. Le sorcier perdit alors l'équilibre et s'effondra, dos à terre, devant Arthur fier de lui. Merlin, encore désorienté par le choc, se releva et dit d'un air offensé :

-Ouch, ça fait mal !

-C'est le but Merlin, ce n'est pas une bataille d'oreillers ! Aller, arrêtes de faire ta fille, reprenons !

-Non, il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis pas une fille, j'aimerai juste ne pas me faire empaler !

-Oh, d'accord… Je suis désolé, Merlin. Je te jure que je taperai moins fort les prochaines fois. Ça te va comme ça ?

Il fit signe à son serviteur de reprendre le bouclier et s'apprêta à frapper.

Merlin murmura alors le plus discrètement possible :

-_Anekis tourse !_

Le ceinturon du Prince se détacha soudainement et son pantalon échoua sur le sol, laissant son propriétaire jambes nues devant ses chevaliers. Merlin s'autorisa un petit gloussement discret lorsque le teint d'Arthur se pourpra et qu'il se rhabilla, honteux des regards que les gens qui avaient assistés à la scène lui portaient. Il remarqua alors que Gwen était présente dans la foule et ses joues rougirent de plus belle.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide, Sire ?, proposa Merlin.

-Non ! Ramasse mon épée et suis-moi ! Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! L'entraînement est terminé !, tonna Arthur marchant le plus vite possible vers ses appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Arthur se dirigea derrière le paravent et ordonna à Merlin :

-Fais chauffer mon bain, mon armure a besoin d'être polie et mon épée doit être affûtée. Et Merlin..., commença t-il en sortant la tête par le côté du paravent, si tu oses me rappeler cette mésaventure ou la raconter à qui que ce soit… je ferai de ta vie un enfer !

-Plus que celui que je vis déjà ?

-Oui, bien pire !

Merlin soupira et prépara le bain de son maître. Il sortit quelques vêtements de l'armoire et partit ensuite en direction de l'armurerie pour effectuer les tâches qu'Arthur lui avait donné.

Arthur rentra dans la bassine d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, repensant aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Jamais il ne s'était autant ridiculisé. Et devant ses chevaliers qui plus est !

Et Gwen… elle aussi l'avait vu. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il soupira et commença à se laver. Il songea alors à Gwen… la seule femme devant laquelle il avait du mal à s'exprimer décemment… la personne qui occupait ses pensées… la femme qu'il aimait. Secrètement bien entendu.

Jamais il n'avouerait à qui que se soit, et surtout pas à Merlin, qu'il était épris d'elle. De plus, son père n'accepterait jamais cette relation… Son fils, le Prince Héritier du Royaume de Camelot, et une simple servante ? Il serait même capable de dire que cela était l'œuvre de la magie… Mais il ne pouvait renier l'amour qu'il portait à Gwen. Si seulement…

Ses pensées furent subitement interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière lui.

-J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de me déranger, Merlin !, dit-il agacé. De toute façon j'avais fini. Rends-toi utile. Apporte-moi une serviette, veux-tu ?

La personne qui était entrée alla donc chercher une serviette dans l'armoire et la tendit d'une main mal assurée à Arthur.

Le Prince saisit la serviette et toucha légèrement la main qui la tenait.

-Tes mains sont étranges, Merlin. Tu as mis de la crème pour les rendre si douces ? Je t'ai pourtant dit d'arrêter de faire la fille, dit-il en se levant et s'enroulant dans sa serviette.

Il commença à se frictionner pour se faire sécher puis se retourna.

-Gwen ? Mais… Que fait… Je pensais que…, bégaya t-il en sortant précipitamment de la bassine.

Il trébucha alors sur le rebord et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de la chambre, la serviette à ses côtés. Gwen recula et détourna son regard d'Arthur, ne voulant pas violer son intimité.

-Euh… Gwen pourrais-tu de retourner je te pris ? Je… je vais… devoir…

-Oh ! Oui ! Oui… bien sûr, Sire.

Gwen se retourna, laissant Arthur ramasser la serviette et courir vers son paravent. Il revêtit les vêtements que Merlin avait sortit à son intention et se présenta derrière Gwen peu de temps après.

-C'est bon… Tu peux… Enfin…, bredouilla t-il.

Gwen lui fit face et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Arthur reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ceci…

-Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous excuser, Sire. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du entrer alors que vous étiez dans votre bain.

Gwen se dirigea vers la porte, désirant mettre fin à ce moment plus que gênant. Quand elle mit le pied sur le seuil, elle sentit une main forte retenir son bras et elle se tourna pour voir Arthur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et chacun regardait l'autre, incapable de tout mouvement. C'était comme si le temps s'était soudainement stoppé, les isolant du monde extérieur pour leur donner l'impression qu'eux seuls existaient.

Arthur approcha sa tête de Gwen jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et Gwen posa ses lèvres dessus sans attendre, embrassant passionnément _son_ Prince. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose interrompre leur tendre baiser.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent lentement et se sourirent mutuellement. Le temps sembla alors reprendre son cours mais ce moment qu'ils avaient tant apprécié demeura figé encore quelques secondes dans leurs esprits.

-Hum… Je devrais y aller, commença Gwen, un large sourire sur le visage. Vous avez sûrement d'importantes affaires qui vous attendent.

-Tu as raison… Je dois organiser la garde pour cette nuit.

-Bien, je vous laisse à vos devoirs, Sire.

-Ce _Sire _est inutile, Gwen. J'espère être plus qu'un Prince pour toi désormais.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant que la jeune femme ne quitte la pièce et qu'Arthur prenne la direction de la Salle des Gardes.

**J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment, désolé...**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi ;) Et je pense que les updates vont se faire à cette intervalle maintenant: le mercredi et le week-end.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Oups petite confusion dans les chapitres, désolée. Le dernier à avoir été posté était le chapitre 5 et celui-ci est donc le vrai chapitre 6. **

**Chapitre 6**

Debout, au milieu de ruines témoignant la présence d'un château qui fut jadis la demeure des plus Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, Morgause récitait un long sortilège, débouchant la petite fiole qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains.

Le liquide bleu qu'elle avait préalablement élaboré se tinta de rose et miroita sous l'effet de sa magie, puis Morgause but la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sa peau, auparavant lisse et douce, devint peu à peu ridée. Tout son corps se transforma ainsi, prenant la forme d'une personne doublement plus âgée qu'elle.

Elle ressentait d'intense douleurs dans le bas de son dos et peinait à marcher mais son regard avait gardé sa vivacité. Ses cheveux avaient aussi gardés leur couleur blonde éclatante.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'elle aille prévenir sa sœur du danger qui approchait à grands pas.

Elle récita une nouvelle incantation puis disparue aussitôt de l'Ile des Bénis, dans un tourbillon de vent.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

-Gwen, regarde. Cette couleur te va parfaitement bien. Quel est le prix de ce foulard ?, demanda Morgane

-100 pièces d'or, Ma Dame, répondit le marchand.

-Bien, je vous l'achète.

-Non, Morgane, ce n'est pas la…

Avant que Gwen n'ai pu finir sa phrase, le marchand avait déjà empoché l'argent et Morgana enroulait le foulard autour de son cou.

Les deux amies avaient passé la matinée à déambuler dans les allées du marché, profitant d'un début de journée ensoleillé. Morgane avait déboursé au moins 500 pièces, achetant deux magnifiques robes et trois foulards.

-Il ne fallait pas, Ma Dame. C'est trop pour une simple servante.

-Oh Gwen, ne sois pas si modeste. Tu n'es pas_ une simple servante. _De plus, je suis certaine que quelqu'un de très particulier appréciera ces nouvelles tenues, dit Morgane, non sans malice.

Gwen comprenait parfaitement à qui faisait référence son amie. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un simple bracelet, et pourtant elle avait tellement envie de plaire à Arthur. Alors quand Morgane lui avait offert la première robe, elle ne s'y été pas opposé. Cela n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Morgane était trop têtue et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle la regardait avec ses yeux verts perçants.

Alors qu'elles rejoignaient l'intérieur du château, leurs regards furent attirés par une femme vêtue de noir qui s'approchait d'elles. Elle marchait avec peine et était visiblement assez âgée.

Lorsque la femme atteignit les deux amies, elle déclara :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, mesdames. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un moyen de demander audience auprès du Roi, l'honorable Uther Pendragon ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas tomber mieux. Je suis Dame Morgane, la Pupille du Roi. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue ici ?

-Je vous remercie, Ma Dame. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux vous divulguer la raison de ma venue. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance, que je dois partager avec le Roi le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien, suivez-moi.

Malgré son apparente décontraction, Morgane était troublée. Ces yeux ! Elle les avait déjà vus quelque part… Mais où ? Ils lui semblaient tellement familiers mais elle ne put mettre un nom à leur propriétaire. Et cette voix, aussi ! Elle l'avait déjà entendue auparavant. Dans sa jeunesse peut-être, lorsque Gorlois n'était pas mort et qu'elle n'était pas la Première Dame de Camelot.

Une chose était sûre, en tout cas. Elle connaissait cette femme. Elle ressentait une attirance inexplicable vers elle, un lien extrêmement fort.

Et elle se jura de découvrir qui elle était avant qu'elle ne reparte.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

-Eh bien, parlez. Je vous écoute, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?, tonna Uther.

-Votre Altesse, merci de me recevoir et de me consacrer une partie de votre précieux temps…

-Allez à l'essentiel ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos louanges.

-Voyez-vous, sur le chemin qui m'a mené jusqu'à Camelot, j'ai croisé plusieurs patrouilles armées, dit la vieille femme. Elles portaient toutes les bannières du Roi Cenred. Je les ai vues se rassembler, former une immense armée, plus grande que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je voulais juste voyager, rester dans la cité quelques jours. Mais dès mon arrivée, j'ai su qu'il était de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde.

-Vous dîtes avoir voyagé. Si vous êtes passé par le Royaume de Cenred, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vous ayez vu des hommes porter ses bannières, dit Uther, passablement lassé d'écouter le récit de la vieille femme.

-Je n'ai pas traversé les terres de Cenred. Je n'ai jamais franchi la frontière de Camelot, j'habite aux pieds des Montagnes Blanches. Ses hommes étaient stationnés dans la Forêt d'Ascetir, je les ai aperçus des mes propres yeux.

Aussitôt son récit terminé, un murmure passa entre chaque membre du Conseil présent dans la salle. Arthur et Morgane, assis aux côtés du Roi, restèrent abasourdis, comprenant l'ampleur des mots de cette femme.

-Assez !, cria Uther, mettant un terme au vacarme environnant. Voulez-vous dire que Cenred rassemble son armée sur le Royaume de Camelot ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Pourquoi nos patrouilles n'ont-elles rien remarqués ?

-Puis-je vous rappeler, père, que nous n'envoyons pas de soldats si près de la frontière. Les derniers à avoir été envoyés ont pénétré les terres de Cenred par inadvertance. Ils nous ont tous été renvoyés mort.

-Alors nous devons nous attendre au pire. Ils n'arriveront pas avant plusieurs semaines mais nous devons être prêts. Arthur, fais en sorte que tes hommes soient préparé à toute éventualité.

-Tout de suite, Sire, lança-t-il en quittant la salle.

-Vous avez prouvé votre loyauté envers votre Roi, reprit Uther en s'adressant à la vieille femme. Votre voyage à du être long, prenez donc le temps de vous reposer dans une des chambres du château.

Il fit signe à deux gardes de l'escorter jusqu'à ses appartements puis se retira promptement dans les siens.

Morgane resta alors seule dans la pièce, alors que les dernières personnes présentes imitaient le Roi.

Elle avait minutieusement observé la vielle femme. Examinant chaque geste, chaque parole, jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence. Cette femme était une énigme.

Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter ses faits et gestes, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, la femme semblait capable de lire en elle. Elle ressentait toujours cette attirance étrange, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Ses yeux vifs ainsi que ses cheveux blonds ne correspondaient pas à une personne aussi âgée. Et pourquoi arborait-elle ce grand sourire à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait ?

Morgane sortit à son tour de la salle dans laquelle elle était restée seule et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Morgause avait finalement réussi à congédier les gardes qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas insisté pour rester car elle était prise de spasmes incontrôlables. La potion de vieillissement qu'elle avait avalée perdait peu à peu son effet, et les rides sur son visage s'effaçaient progressivement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son corps avait regagné son aspect d'origine et la Prêtresse s'assit lourdement sur le lit, épuisée d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps dans un corps si vieux.

Elle avait enfin rencontré la personne qu'elle désirait voir depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré le faire dans d'autres circonstances, mais cela importait peu face au bonheur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait enfin revu sa sœur après tant d'années.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre Uther que Cenred approchait avec sa colossale armée, et elle n'avait pas menti. Sauf pour la partie où elle disait les avoir vus de ses propres yeux. Elle n'était pas venue à pied, après tout. Elle avait regardé dans son cristal et il lui avait montré cette immense masse, marchant en rangs serrés, se dirigeant vers Camelot.

Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds et elle se glissa sous les draps de son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

-Ca sera tout, Gwen. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit Morgane.

-J'éteins juste les bougies et je vous laisse.

Morgane s'allongea sous sa couette, essayant de trouver le sommeil qui ne vint pas.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ma Dame ? Vous avez l'air contrariée. Est-ce à cause de ce qu'a dit cette femme ?

-Non, pas ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle-même. J'ai l'impression de la connaître mais je n'arrive pas à savoir comment.

-Serait-ce dû à vos pouvoirs ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme dans mes rêves, c'est étrange.

-Peut-être devriez-vous lui parler. Elle vous reconnaîtra sûrement.

-Oui, tu as raison. J'irai la voir demain à l'aube. Bonne nuit, Gwen.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Après une nuit de profonde réflexion, Morgane sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de la femme qui la perturbait tellement. Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levé et le château commençait à peine à s'animer.

Arrivée devant ses appartements, elle posa son oreille sur la porte, guettant le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur.

Après quelques instants d'écoute indiscrète, Morgane se décida enfin à entrer, ne discernant aucun bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'introduisit discrètement à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant un fin faisceau de lumière y pénétrer.

Morgane s'approcha lentement de la forme inerte allongée sur le lit.

Mais alors qu'elle se pencha vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dormait pas, Morgane fut surprise. Surprise de voir que la vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille s'avérait être une jeune femme, d'environ le même âge qu'elle, peut-être un peu plus âgée.

Morgane examina son visage dans les moindres détails pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que cette femme était bel et bien la même femme qui s'était tenue devant Uther, en beaucoup plus jeune. Les traits de son visage, l'aura qu'elle dégageait, étaient identiques. Ses yeux, aussi, avaient gardés leur vivacité et ses cheveux restaient blonds.

Mais elle pouvait sentir autre chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle sentait une présence immatérielle mais qui lui était parfaitement claire. Quelque chose qui émanait directement de cette femme allongée, s'infiltrant dans son esprit même. Une chose qui faisait partie d'elle, qui lui était essentiel.

La magie.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, la femme ouvrit les yeux, fixant immédiatement Morgane.

-Je… Je suis…désolée, je ne voulais pas…, commença Morgane, embarrassée d'avoir réveillé la femme.

-Que faites-vous dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ?

-Rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez confortablement installée.

-Je le suis, merci.

-Votre visage… Vous avez changé… Vous étiez vieille hier et maintenant…

-Et maintenant je suis de nouveau moi-même. Cela n'a pas l'air de vous choquer, Ma Dame.

-Si, je le suis. Enfin… Vous possédez la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret.

-Vous pouvez avoir une absolue confiance en moi, je vous le promets. Je suis moi-même une…

-Vous êtes une sorcière, devina la femme. Je peux le sentir comme vous avez senti ma magie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

-Nos chemins se sont brièvement croisés, il y a bien longtemps, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Puis nous avons été brusquement séparées par un homme vil et arrogant. Un homme qui n'avait pas le courage d'assumer ses actes et qui a causé du mal à bien des gens. Cependant, durant le temps que nous avons partagé, j'ai entendu votre nom. Et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'ai passé mes dernières années à vous chercher, traversant des royaumes entiers, pour finalement vous retrouver ici. Mon nom est Morgause, et j'ai tellement attendu pour enfin pouvoir vous revoir, Morgane.

-Morgause ? Je crois connaître ce nom. Que s'est-il passé dans notre enfance ? Pourquoi nous connaissons-nous ?

-Je sais que vous faites d'étranges rêves, Ma Dame. N'avez-vous donc jamais rêvé de moi ? De mon arrivée ici ? Ou même de l'époque où nous étions réunies ?

-J'ai vu la mort, la destruction… Mais vous n'êtes jamais apparue dans aucune de mes visions. J'ai juste rêvé d'une vieille femme marchant dans les couloirs de Camelot… Apparemment c'était vous. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu comme je vous vois maintenant, dans votre corps ordinaire.

-C'est étrange… Mais avant tout, promettez-moi de ne rien dire, à personne, à propos de mes pouvoirs. Je me devais de vous prévenir du danger imminent, mais je ne le pouvais pas en me présentant au Roi moi-même.

-Je comprends parfaitement et je vous en remercie, Morgause.

-Bien. Désormais écoutez attentivement et surtout, ne jugez pas trop vite. Comme je vous le disais, nous nous connaissions, étant enfants. Nous vivions ensemble, dans un château tel que Camelot, majestueux, ravissant. Avant cette époque de prospérité, la guerre avait fait rage sur Albion et tous les seigneurs alliés à Camelot avaient été appelés pour défendre la grande cité. Uther avait demandé au Roi Gorlois, son plus fidèle ami, de prendre la tête des troupes sur le front Ouest alors que lui-même dirigeait celui d'Est.

-Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ressasser ces souvenirs ? Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

-Là n'est pas la partie qui nous intéresse, patience. Alors que Gorlois défendait vaillamment l'Ouest, Uther avait fait halte quelques temps dans son château pour tenir compagnie à sa femme, Vivianne, restée seule. Pendant son séjour, Uther et Vivianne se sont rapprochés et leur amitié s'est très vite transformée en liaison amoureuse. Puis, lorsque la paix était revenue et qu'Uther était rentré à Camelot, Gorlois a appris que sa femme était enceinte. Dans sa naïveté, il a cru qu'ils avaient conçus le bébé avant que la guerre n'éclate. Mais Vivianne n'a pas osé lui dire la vérité, elle a caché à son mari la liaison qu'elle avait eue avec Uther mais savait pourtant très bien que ce bébé était le fruit de cette relation. Et Uther l'a abandonnée, il l'a laissé porter le secret seule.

-Vous voulez dire que ma mère a trompé mon père avec Uther ?, dit Morgane, choquée. Cela veut dire que….

Les derniers mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Si ce que Morgause disait était vrai, alors Gorlois n'était pas son père, mais Uther l'était.

Elle se sentit tout à coup vide. Comme si elle n'existait plus, comme si tout ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était l'avait quitté. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même.

Mais pourquoi Morgause lui avait-elle dit cela ? Peut-être que tout n'était que mensonge, pour la retourner contre Uther et installer le doute et la haine en elle. La magie avait complètement corrompue Morgause, c'était la seule explication à ses paroles absurdes.

-Vous mentez !, reprit Morgane. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cela, mais je ne vous crois pas. C'est impossible ! Gorlois est mon vrai père, Uther n'est que mon garant, l'homme qui m'a recueillie après la mort de mon père.

-Je ne vous mens pas, Ma Dame. Je vous ai demandé de ne pas juger trop vite, et pourtant c'est exactement ce que vous faites. Je suis désolée que vous ne connaissiez pas votre véritable identité, mais croyez-moi, je vous dis la vérité.

-Si jamais cela s'avérait vrai, pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

-Parce que je parle en connaissance de cause. Je suis la première fille de Vivianne et Gorlois.

-Non, c'est impossible ! Arrêtez avec vos sottises ! Je ne vous crois pas, je pense que c'est assez clair. Partez, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Quittez le château aujourd'hui, retournez chez vous et racontez vos bêtises à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Un jour, vous verrez que je ne vous ai pas menti. Je partirai si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que je serai toujours près de vous, que vous le vouliez ou non. Laissez-moi faire mes bagages et je m'en vais tout de suite. Au revoir Morgane, j'espère que vous ne m'oublierai pas.

Morgause rassembla alors le peu d'affaire éparpillé dans la pièce et les entassa dans son sac de voyage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Morgane l'aurait repoussée ainsi, ignorant ses paroles. En partant de l'Ile des Bénis, elle était pleine d'espoir sachant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa sœur. Mais sa joie n'avait été que de courte durée finalement, Morgane ne voulait pas savoir la vérité et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui révéler le lien qui les unissait.

Ce voyage n'avait servi à rien, à part à l'éloigner encore plus de Morgane. Tout espoir était perdu désormais, jamais elle ne saurait…

La pensée que sa venue ici lui avait tout de même permis de prévenir Uther du danger la réconforta un peu. Si le Roi prenait son avertissement au sérieux, sa sœur pouvait malgré tout être protégée, grâce à elle.

Morgane se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'atteindre se retourna et dit :

-Ce que vous avez dit, à propos de Cenred… Est-ce vrai ? Ce ne sont pas encore des mensonges ?

-Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, Ma Dame. Cenred est sur le point d'attaquer Camelot, je puis vous l'assurer.

Alors que les deux sorcières se parlaient, elles ne virent pas la servante passer juste derrière la porte. La femme fut attirée par leurs voix et aperçu Morgause par la fente entre le mur et la porte entrouverte. Elle ne vit pas Morgane, cachée par la porte, mais reconnu bien la Grande Prêtresse crainte par tous. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, elle courut rapidement en direction des appartements du Roi pour le prévenir de la présence de la sorcière dans le château.

-Bien, j'espère que vous dites vrai à propos de cette guerre qui approche. Uther n'aime pas qu'on lui mente, je n'aimerai pas être à votre place si Cenred ne venais pas.

-Je serai déjà loin lorsque que les premiers soldats mourront, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Morgane sortit alors de la chambre, toujours troublée par ce que lui avait dit Morgause à propos de son père et d'Uther. Non, il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense, c'était complètement absurde.

Elle connaissait cette femme, elle en été certaine, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'elle était en fait… sa sœur.

Car c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Morgause était la fille de Vivianne et de Gorlois, et elle était celle d'Uther et Vivianne. Cela faisait d'elle et Morgause des demi-sœurs.

Mais tout ceci était absurde, Uther n'aurait jamais aimé une femme qui possédait la magie, et Vivianne était une sorcière. Sinon d'où viendraient ses pouvoirs et ceux de Morgause ?

Cette discussion avec Morgause l'avait fortement bouleversée, et tout ce qu'elle désirait maintenant était se poser quelque part et ne penser à rien.

Mais les paroles de Morgause ne la quittaient pas, elles revenaient sans cesse torturer son âme.

Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si elles étaient vraiment sœurs ? Morgause avait vraiment l'air de tenir à elle et pendant son récit elle semblait réellement émue. Elle avait pu voir ses yeux scintillés lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'elles avaient été séparées, et lorsqu'elle parlait d'Uther, ses poings s'étaient serrés.

Si Morgause avait dit la vérité, alors elle venait juste de rejeter une personne qui était prête à se mettre en danger pour lui faire connaître la vérité et qui voulait vraiment se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle devait absolument lui reparler. Morgause semblait avoir encore tellement de chose à lui dire, et maintenant elle était prête à l'écouter.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Me revoilà! Désolée pour le délai. Un post assez tardif mais un chapitre plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre 8**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Morgane s'était retirée dans ses appartements en compagnie de Gwen, et elles étaient en train de discuter de choses et d'autres, Morgane évitant habilement le sujet de Morgause.

Alors qu'elles riaient des rumeurs que Gwen avait entendues dans la ville basse, quelqu'un frappa énergétiquement à la porte, n'attendant pas de réponse pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Désolé de vous déranger, Ma Dame, mais le Roi requiert votre présence dans la Salle du Conseil immédiatement, dit le garde qui venait d'entrer.

Morgane et Gwen échangèrent des regards inquiets puis la Pupille du Roi suivit le garde jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

-Sachez que cette conversation ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce, dit Uther après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Morgane. Une femme est venue me dire quelque chose d'assez… troublant. Elle dit avoir aperçu Morgause, que vous connaissez tous, sans aucun doute. Je vous ai convoqué ici car je me demande comment cette sorcière a pu pénétrer dans le château. Arthur ? Des propositions ?

-Je ne sais pas, Sire. Si elle était passée par l'entrée principale, qu'elle s'est déplacée librement dans les couloirs et installée dans une des chambres, des gardes l'auraient vue, assurément.

-Alors soit tes hommes sont très incompétents, soit... elle a usé de la magie.

-Cela ne serait pas surprenant, c'est une Grande Prêtresse. Mais pourquoi venir ici alors qu'elle connait très bien les lois concernant la magie ? Tout le monde sait qui elle est et peut la reconnaître.

-Gaius, reprit Uther. Avez-vous une explication à tout ceci ?

-Eh bien, Sire, je vous avoue que je trouve étrange qu'une mystérieuse femme vienne vous demander audience et, que le lendemain, nous trouvions Morgause à l'intérieur du château.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Allez-y, exprimez-vous.

-Je veux dire que ces deux femmes ne sont peut-être pas deux êtres différents… Vous avez donné une chambre à la vieille femme, et plus tard nous retrouvons Morgause dans un des appartements. De plus, personne ne l'a aperçue depuis l'audience, comme si elle voulait se cacher.

-Voulez-vous dire que Morgause a pris l'apparence d'une vieille femme pour ne pas se faire repérer ?

-Oui, Sire. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu venir à Camelot.

-Merci de votre analyse, Gaius. Arthur, je veux que tu arrêtes cette femme. Je me fiche de savoir de quelle façon tu le feras, mais attrape-la.

-Oui, Sire.

Arthur sortit précipitamment de la salle, accompagné de ses fidèles chevaliers et partit en quête de la sorcière.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée, Morgane, mais ta présence est nécessaire à chaque réunion de ce genre, reprit le Roi. Et je voulais que tu sois au courant que Morgause était dans le château, pour ta sécurité. Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps.

Morgane suivit les dernières personnes présentes dans la salle et laissa Uther et Gaius seuls.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce matin elle n'avait pas écouté Morgause puis, après réflexion, avait reconsidéré ses paroles, allant même jusqu'à vouloir en entendre plus. Et voilà que maintenant qu'elle était disposée à l'écouter, Uther voulait l'arrêter.

Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser Morgause s'enfuir et prendre le risque de ne jamais la revoir ? Ou alors essayer de la retrouver avant qu'Arthur ne le fasse et la supplier de lui raconter tout, dans les moindres détails ?

La deuxième alternative lui parut plus satisfaisante. Morgause avait prévu de partir de toute façon, Arthur et ses hommes ne la retrouveraient jamais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la rejoindre. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ?

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Morgause les avait entendus arriver. Arthur et les gardes de Camelot n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Même la porte fermée et eux à l'autre bout du couloir, le bruit de leurs pas pouvaient être clairement perçus. Elle avait entendu les gardes courir et Arthur leur crier des ordres. _Faites très attention, cette sorcière est dangereuse_, avait-il dit. _Le Roi ne tolérera pas un autre échec de notre part, alors ne la laissez pas s'échapper !_ avait-il ordonné.

Mais elle n'avait pas paniqué, elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'arrêter. Elle voulait simplement attendre le dernier moment pour lancer son sortilège et disparaître juste sous le nez du Prince, simplement pour lui monter que même à deux pas de lui, elle était insaisissable. Pour lui prouver que son outrecuidance et son caractère hautain ne faisaient que se retourner contre lui lorsqu'il décevait son père.

Car oui, elle savait qu'Arthur était arrogant et très orgueilleux. Sa personnalité était sans aucun doute influencée par Uther, qui était certainement bien pire que son fils en matière de prétention.

Depuis que sa sœur lui avait été prise et dès qu'elle en avait reçu le pouvoir, jamais elle n'avait cessé de regarder dans le cristal qui lui avait été offert par les anciennes Grandes Prêtresses, celles qui l'avaient recueillie et lui avaient enseigné l'art de la magie. Jour après jour, elle avait observé, épié Morgane, notant chaque détail, chaque élément qui pourrait l'aider à mieux la connaître.

Elle l'avait vue, de nombreuses fois, rire avec Arthur, avec sa servante. Sa sœur était toujours pleine de vie, pleine d'entrain, son sourire ne la quittait jamais. Et lorsque les cultures de Camelot n'avaient pas assez de rendements, elle n'hésitait pas à voler quelques sacs de blé de la réserve royale pour les distribuer au peuple. Elle voulait, à chaque fois qu'un village du royaume rencontrait un souci, s'y rendre pour aider les habitants, ou même les défendre si des bandits les avaient attaqués. Mais malheureusement, sa situation de Première Dame ne lui permettait pas de prendre les armes ou de sortir de la cité sans l'autorisation du Roi lui-même, ce qui avait incontestablement le don de l'agacer.

Sa sœur était très attachée à son peuple et surtout à ses amis. Elle était toujours en compagnie de sa servante, son amie, et apparemment, elles étaient extrêmement proches. Morgane avait défendu sans relâche son amie lorsqu'elle avait été accusée de sorcellerie et avait fini dans les cachots pour avoir osé s'opposer au Roi. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa sœur telle qu'elle l'avait connue, courageuse, humble et fidèle à ses idéaux.

Elle avait vu, aussi, comment Uther l'avait introduite dans sa vie, comme sa pupille, et non comme sa fille. Comment il avait peu à peu construit un mensonge sur sa présence au château, sur sa véritable identité.

Il était le seul, croyait-il, à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour où il avait amené Morgane à Camelot. Le seul à savoir quel horrible méfait il avait commis, sans même avoir conscience de l'ampleur de son acte.

Si elle avait raison, si Morgane venait la retrouver, alors la vérité serait enfin dévoilée. Camelot saurait que son Roi n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraît. Et surtout, elle pourrait avoir la vengeance dont elle avait tant rêvée.

Elle espérait juste que Morgane la croirait, qu'elle reviendrait vers elle pour tout savoir. Cela lui avait fait tellement de peine quand sa sœur lui avait crié dessus, la traitant de menteuse, et elle avait fait tout son possible pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues. Morgane était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était venue à Camelot, et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle, qu'elle l'a rejetait.

Elle était désormais dans la forêt bordant le château. Son sort de déplacement avait été, encore une fois, une entière réussite. Elle était seule, attristée du choix de sa sœur, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement.

Elle voulait donner une seconde chance à Morgane car elle savait qu'elle était très impulsive, toujours à agir sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, à dire des choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite, comme elle venait de le faire avec elle quelques instants plus tôt.

Morgause appela alors un corbeau grâce à la magie et écrivit une courte note destinée à sa sœur qu'elle coinça entre les serres de l'oiseau, qui s'envola aussitôt vers sa destinataire.

Elle l'attendrait, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et si elle ne se montrait pas, alors elle saurait. Elle saurait que sa sœur ne l'accepterait pas. Elle saurait qu'elle était destinée à finir sa vie seule, isolée sur l'Ile des Bénis.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Lorsque le corbeau survola la cour du château, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et nombreuses étaient les personnes qui profitaient du soleil resplendissant.

Mais malgré ce temps, Morgane était restée cloitrée dans ses appartements, seule la fenêtre était ouverte pour faire rentrer un peu d'air dans la pièce. Elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance d'Uther et de Gwen afin de sortir du château et partir en quête de Morgause.

Uther serait facile à berner, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'elle désirait se rendre sur la tombe de son père ou même simplement faire une balade en forêt, il acceptait toujours le moindre de ses désirs. Mais pour Gwen, elle devrait trouver une autre raison, et être très convaincante car son amie ne se laissait pas tromper facilement, et quelque chose la poussait toujours à lui avouer la vérité.

Mais cette fois, elle lui mentirait. Cette fois, personne ne pouvait l'accompagner, pas même Gwen.

Morgane se décida alors à sortir de sa chambre et aller parler à Uther, mais à peine eut-elle bougée qu'une masse noire accompagnée d'un croassement retint son attention. Elle vit le corbeau posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha donc de lui, intriguée. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle remarqua un petit bout de papier calé dans ses serres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire le mot, un grand sourire avait pris place sur son visage, semblant ne plus vouloir la lâcher.

Morgause lui avait écrit ! Elle lui avait demandé de la retrouver dans les Bois Obscurs, en direction des Plaines du Nord, avant le coucher du soleil…

Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte de son attitude lors de leur conversation. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir pour qu'elle apprenne tout ce que Morgause avait à lui révéler.

Mais si elle voulait arriver à destination à temps, elle devait partir sans plus attendre, tant pis pour l'excuse qu'elle devait préparer pour Gwen, elle improviserait sur le moment.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Après avoir informé Uther qu'elle se rendait sur la tombe de Gorlois, il avait voulu la faire accompagner par de gardes pour assurer sa protection. Elle avait naturellement refusé, mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle soit tout de même escortée par quelqu'un et avait donc ordonné à Gwen de l'accompagner. Ainsi, après avoir emprunté deux chevaux de l'écurie d'Arthur, les deux jeunes femmes galopaient maintenant dans la plaine en direction des bois.

Morgane n'était pas à l'aise, du tout. Elle voulait partir seule, et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour éloigner Gwen. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Uther ne la laisserait jamais partir toute seule et que Gwen aurait insisté pour l'accompagner de toute façon, même sans y avoir été obligée par le Roi.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à mi-chemin et Morgane agit soudainement. Alors que Gwen trottait calmement à ses côtés, Morgane donna un petit coup sec sur le flanc de son cheval, qui s'élança alors à toute allure au galop, laissant Gwen pantoise devant la vitesse à laquelle l'animal avait emporté son amie.

Gwen n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pour partir à la poursuite du cheval fou. Et cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant, le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, Morgane devait déjà être loin.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

À l'instant même où elle était partie à bride abattue, Morgane savait que Gwen ne la suivrait pas, elle l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu et s'en trouvait même un peu gênée. Mais elle l'avait fait par nécessité absolue et cette idée lui était venue subitement, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un argument valable pour échapper à Gwen. Elle avait agit impulsivement, mais pour une fois, elle était sûre de n'avoir commis aucune erreur, que sa fuite était pleinement justifiée.

Son cheval ne s'était pas arrêté avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orée des Bois Obscurs. Les troncs noirs des arbres se dressaient maintenant devant elle, le soleil amorçait sa lente chute vers l'Ouest et ses faibles lueurs éclairaient les branchages de leur douce lumière orangée, formant ainsi de grandes ombres menaçantes au sol. Le ciel était si beau, si apaisant, et pourtant ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à passer au travers des épais feuillages, faisant de la forêt un endroit très sombre, énigmatique et inquiétant. Les Bois Obscurs portaient définitivement bien leur nom.

Morgane ordonna à son cheval d'avancer et elle pénétra alors lentement dans la mystérieuse forêt.

Les feuilles tombées à terre craquaient sous le poids des sabots de sa monture et quelques branches grinçaient en se pliant sous la légère brise qui s'était levée subitement, créant une atmosphère de plus en plus étrange et menaçante. Morgane jetait des coups furtifs tout autour d'elle et s'accrochait tellement fort aux rênes que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Malgré l'habitude de traverser ses bois, elle était sérieusement effrayée et n'arrivait pas à expliquer la peur irrationnelle qui l'habitait. _Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je n'ai jamais été seule dans cette forêt_, se disait-elle pour se rassurer.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix, presque imperceptible au début, puis de plus en plus audible, qui répétait sans arrêt son nom.

-Qui est là ?, dit-elle en observant aux alentours.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et elle n'apercevait personne au milieu des arbres. Puis la voix revint, plus claire, semblant provenir des arbres eux-mêmes.

_Morgane… Morgane… Par ici…,_ disait la voix à sa droite.

Elle identifia alors cette voix, qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre toutes. La voix de cette femme qui prétendait être sa sœur. Et elle fut alors enfin pleinement rassurée d'entendre une voix familière lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette forêt angoissante.

Elle décida alors de continuer à pied et s'enfonça encore d'avantage dans les profondeurs des bois. Elle arriva bientôt dans une petite clairière, le seul endroit où les rayons du soleil recouvraient de leur lumière la mousse qui poussait sur les arbres et l'herbe tapissant le sol.

Elle guetta une nouvelle manifestation de Morgause mais n'entendit aucun bruit, pas même un hululement de chouette ou le brame d'un cerf.

Un petit bruissement derrière elle attira son attention. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Morgause, éclairée de toute part par les rayons du soleil.

-Vous êtes venue, dit-elle, un sourire prenant place sur son visage.

-J'ai reçu votre message, j'ai cru un moment être arrivée trop tard, répondit Morgane.

-Vous étiez très en colère tout à l'heure, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-Vous avez dit des choses… intéressantes. Je vous crois. Et je veux en savoir plus sur… ma véritable identité, comme vous dites.

-Bien, alors écoutez attentivement, dit Morgause.

Elle l'avait fait, sa sœur était revenue. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance et maintenant la vérité pouvait être dévoilée.

-À votre naissance, Gorlois et Vivianne étaient comblés, le royaume entier avait célébré cet heureux événement et une immense fête avait était donnée en votre honneur. Lorsque le couple royal ne pouvait pas veiller sur vous, je me portais volontaire et je restais des journées entières à m'occuper de vous.

-Alors, nous sommes réellement sœurs ? demanda Morgane, ne réalisant toujours pas.

-Oui, nous partageons la même mère et les mêmes dons. Notre mère nous a transmis la magie à notre naissance et personne ne s'y opposait, Gorlois en était même fier et Uther le savait, il leur avait donné sa bénédiction. À cette époque la magie était encore acceptée dans le royaume. Mais Uther n'était pas venu pour les célébrations de votre naissance, il a été trop lâche pour venir assumer ses actes.

Alors elle avait vu juste, ce lien qu'elle avait ressenti, c'était celui de la fraternité.

Morgause était sa sœur.

Ces mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête, comme pour lui faire adopter cette idée, définitivement. Et ce n'était pas si absurde finalement, Morgause lui ressemblait après tout, seuls ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient différents, mais les traits de son visage lui rappelaient étrangement les siens.

Et pendant toutes ces années, elle l'ignorait. Ou plutôt, Uther le lui avait caché. Car il savait qu'il avait mis Vivianne enceinte. Il savait que le bébé était le sien et non pas celui de Gorlois. Et il savait qu'elle possédait la magie, comme sa demi-sœur.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Comment en est-on arrivé à ce stade, où la magie n'est plus acceptée et où je ne suis que la pupille d'Uther ?

-Quelques années plus tard, lorsque j'avais atteint l'âge de treize ans et vous de huit ans, une autre guerre éclata. Uther avait conclu un marché avec les forces de la magie et n'a pas été satisfait de la finalité de son arrangement. Alors il a déclaré la guerre à tous les êtres dotés de magie, et certains royaumes d'Albion se sont alliés à leur cause. Gorlois a combattu aux côtés des magiciens pour nous permettre de vivre en paix… et il est mort de la main d'Uther, qui n'a pas supporté que son ami le trahisse ainsi. Gorlois était à genoux devant lui, et Uther l'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui planter son épée dans le cœur.

_Il est mort de la main d'Uther_. Alors Uther avait tué son ami, celui qui l'avait élevé en pensant qu'elle était sa fille, le père de Morgause, de sang froid. Elle qui avait toujours connu Uther comme un homme, certes dur envers ceux qui possédaient la magie mais bon envers elle et le peuple de Camelot, elle le voyait désormais comme un homme ingrat, avide de pouvoir.

-Quel était ce marché qui a conduit à la perte de votre père ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas directement, Morgane. Si je devais en parler, ce serait avec le principal intéressé, pas vous, je suis désolée.

-Et ensuite, après la guerre ?

-La guerre a été gagnée par Uther, après qu'il ait réussi à vaincre tous les dragons en forçant les Dragonniers à les tuer.

-Il ne les a pas tous massacré, il reste encore un dragon, intervint Morgane.

-Ah oui ? Comment le savez-vous ? Où est-il ? la pressa Morgause.

-Il est dans les…

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, ne voulant pas dévoiler le secret à Morgause. Elle n'aimait pas Kilgarrah, et Kilgarrah ne l'aimait pas. Mais Merlin semblait partager un lien tout particulier avec lui et il avait partagé ce secret avec elle en pensant l'aider. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne rien dire, à personne, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit, elle en était certaine. Elle croyait Morgause, commençait à lui faire confiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler une telle chose. Ce secret était entre elle et Merlin.

-Vous me cachez une chose, je vous en cache une autre, reprit-elle. Je ne peux vous dévoiler ce secret, je suis désolée. Que s'est-il passé après la défaite de la magie ?

-Astucieux… Uther s'est ensuite introduit dans le château de Vivianne pour nous emmener avec lui mais elle s'est interposée et nous a aidé à nous enfuir vers l'Ile des Bénis. Nous étions presque arrivées au rivage lorsqu'il nous a rattrapées. Notre mère a eu le temps de me faire monter dans la barque mais Uther était juste derrière elle et lorsqu'elle s'est retournée, il l'a tuée d'un coup d'épée… Elle a juste eu la force de faire partir la barque vers l'Ile avant de mourir. J'ai vu Uther vous enlever au corps de notre mère sur lequel vous pleuriez, puis partir avec vous dans ses bras. J'ai assisté au meurtre de ma mère et à l'enlèvement de ma sœur sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Morgause avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Se remémorer ces douloureux souvenirs avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait, mais elle le devait à sa sœur, qui avait, semblerait-il tout oublié. Elle qui se croyait indifférente aux émotions, qui croyait les avoir enfouies au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé de sentiment depuis ce jour-là, où elle avait été séparée de sa famille, ses émotions étaient restées muettes depuis lors.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mort de son père, celle de sa mère et l'enlèvement de sa sœur, son cœur s'était serré comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant celle pour qui elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi, sa sœur si longuement perdue, en essayant de rester forte et de lui cacher son chagrin.

-Alors Uther m'a … enlevée ? dit Morgane, encore sous le choc des révélations de Morgause. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ma mère… et encore moins de vous.

-Uther n'est pas un homme de confiance. J'espère que, désormais, vous le verrez tel qu'il est réellement. Ce qu'il a fait à notre famille est impardonnable, il doit payer pour ses actes.

-J'ai besoin de la voir ! Je vous crois mais… je veux la voir, je veux en être sûre. Je veux voir ma mère, dit Morgane, résolue.

-Je ne peux ramener les morts à la vie.

-Je ne vous demande pas de la ressusciter, juste de me la montrer. Je sais que vos pouvoirs sont grands et que vous arriverez à la faire apparaître.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Donnez-moi votre main, je vais avoir besoin de la force de votre magie en complément de la mienne pour faire une telle chose.

Morgane s'approcha prudemment de Morgause, se demandant s'il était vraiment judicieux de lui faire confiance. Morgause pouvait lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait, faire dire à sa mère n'importe quoi. Leurs deux magies combinées étaient puissantes et Morgause pourrait s'en servir à ses propres fins si elle le désirait.

Morgause pourrait faire dire à sa mère tous les mensonges du monde, et pourtant elle boirait toutes ses paroles, tellement elle avait d'admiration pour cette femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Mais ces révélations venaient de Morgause. Elles pouvaient tout aussi bien être fausses.

Elles se connaissaient à peine et Morgause avait levé le voile sur la plus importante partie de sa vie, ressassant ses souvenirs, ses craintes. Et malgré tout, elle paraissait sincère. Tellement sincère qu'elle ne pouvait qu'y croire.

Alors Morgane posa ses mains sur celles de Morgause, qui les prit avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible de sa part. Elle ferma les yeux et dit à Morgane d'en faire autant. Et posément, la prêtresse commença à réciter une formule en serrant légèrement les mains de Morgane pour augmenter sa puissance.

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux en prononçant un dernier mot, et son regard se figea alors instantanément sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle, juste derrière Morgane qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Mère, souffla Morgause.

Morgane, en entendant ce mot, ouvrit à son tour les yeux et se retourna vivement pour faire face à la femme derrière elle.

-Mes deux filles chéries, dit la femme en faisant apparaître un doux sourire sur son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps…

-Mère, répéta Morgane, interdite.

**Voilà! J'attends vos avis, négatifs ou positifs. **

**La suite ne devrais pas être là avant un bon bout de temps parce que je suis assez occupée, mais je ne vous lâche pas ;)**


End file.
